Celebration
by pinkaffinity
Summary: Makorra: Mako looked down at her, now latched onto his arm and grinning goofily up at him. He shook his head. What was he going to do with her?


"Mako, why'd you hafta do that?" Bolin growled, slamming his crossed arms firmly over his chest. He was quite upset at his brother, and for very good reason.

The Fire Ferrets had been having a perfectly lovely evening at the bar, celebrating their latest victory. There had been much laughing, dancing, and heavy drinking (all of those being strictly Korra-and-Bolin activities). Mako had been content slowly nursing his drink, relishing in the win and their happiness. Things started going south, however, when Bolin had sauntered away from their table to make an attempt at wooing another fangirl. Having lost her drinking buddy, Korra proceeded to get louder and more raucous, arguing with a Tigerdillos fan, standing on top of their table, making a scene, and somehow managing to catch the attention of the usually mellow bar owner.

Before the three got into serious trouble, Mako had grabbed Korra's arm, Bolin's collar, and the last bits of his reputation and dragged the two of them out into the street.

And now Bolin was mad at him.

"I know I don't need any luck with the ladies. I know this. This is fact," Bolin said, walking backwards, "but you gotta at least give me some time with them, bro."

Korra chimed in. "Yeah, Makooooo." She pulled off his scarf and draped it over her shoulders. "Why you gotta be so cruel?"

Mako looked down at her, now latched onto his arm and grinning goofily up at him. He shook his head. What was he going to do with her?

"Well, one of us has to be the respons—"

"BOLIN!" Korra shrieked, pointing to an alley ahead of them. "A RACCOON CAT!"

Bolin whipped around, and Mako's gaze snapped to where her finger led. Sure enough, a raccoon cat was hopping over trash bins, sifting with its little claws for something to eat. Bolin turned back and saluted Korra. "I shall catch that raccoon cat for you, fair maiden."

He clumsily shot off towards the alleyway, his arms outstretched.

"He's silly," Korra sighed, adjusting her grip and resting her head on Mako's arm.

"Very true," he said. "And you're crazy."

"And you, sir, are a grumpy gopher bear!" She punched his arm with her free hand. "I haven't seen you smile all night! I've been waiting for hours, but nooooo smile!" She laughed, letting go of his arm and spinning around, her arms reaching for the sky.

Ahead of them, Bolin bounced back and forth on his feet in front of the trashcans, trying to prevent the raccoon cat from escaping. "Don't think you can get away! I will earthbend you and your mom if you try and run!" he threatened loudly.

Korra continued spinning, and Mako couldn't help but stare as she whirled around, laughing up at the night. The streetlights made her skin glow, her hair shine. She was surprisingly… really graceful…beautiful.

"Whoa…" Korra stopped spinning and stumbled. Mako caught her just before she hit the ground. She giggled, her head flopping back as she did so.

Mako rolled his eyes. So much for graceful. "C'mon," he said, starting to pull her up when Korra interrupted.

"Wait! Waaaait." Korra plopped down cross-legged in the middle of the dirty street, pulling on Mako's hand to join her on the ground. "Mako, I got a secret I hafta tell you." She giggled. "But shh! It's a secret!"

He reluctantly crouched down, forearms on his knees, and raised his eyebrows. She was ridiculous too, that was for sure.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" she pleaded.

"Okay, fine."

"You have to reeeeeally mean it! No fingers crossed!"

He held out both of his hands in front of him for her to see. "I promise."

Seemingly satisfied, she sat up on her knees and leaned up close to him, her eyes bright. Her face was flushed, and she smiled at him. Korra grabbed both sides of his head and roughly pulled him close to her, her lips grazing his ear, soft and warm.

"I like you," she whispered, and with his head still in her hands, she pressed her mouth against his face, leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He was stunned. She drew away and grinned. "Not a soul," Korra whispered again, eyes wide and finger pressed against her smirking lips.

Before Mako could react, Bolin yelled out. The two looked over and caught the last glance of the raccoon cat darting away. Korra winked at Mako and airbended herself up off the ground. She sprinted to Bolin.

"Catch me instead!" she yelled, leaping onto Bolin's back and knocking him over. The two burst into laughter, rolling around in the street, poking and prodding each other.

Mako stood slowly, and gently moved his fingers up to his cheek, touching the spot where Korra had kissed him. A smile crept onto his face, the smile she had been waiting for all night. Those two may not remember what had happened that night…

But he definitely would.

* * *

I AM UNSTOPPABLE WITH THESE MAKORRA FICS. Something a bit sillier than usual, but it was quick and fun and NOTHING HURTS.


End file.
